dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Fenris/Dialogue
Fenris' dialogue contains a list of conversations he shares with his companions and Hawke. Fenris and Hawke These are his responses when Hawke talks to Fenris, if there is no other dialogue. Neutral or Low Friendship/Rivalry (always available) * We should move on. * Hawke. (Rivalry only) High Friendship * Always a pleasure. * Yes my friend? * Tell me, and it is done. (after completing Alone) * Whatever you need, I am ready to assist. (after completing Alone) High Rivalry * What is it? * I stand ready. (after completing Alone) Romance * I enjoy following you. * I remain at your side. * I am yours. (after completing his Act III Questioning Beliefs) ACT II If Carver was lost in the Deep Roads *'Fenris': Your brother seemed a fine young man. I am sorry for his loss. After All That Remains *'Fenris': I cannot imagine what it must be like to lose your family. Anything I could say would be insufficient. I'm sorry. Inside the Hawke Estate, only if Dog is present. (This conversation was not enabled until patch 1.03. Best triggered before activating romance with Fenris.) *'Fenris': A fascinating breed. Such intelligence and strength. *'Fenris': Do you ever wonder what he thinks about? *'Hawke': ::(Diplomatic) I'm not always sure I want to know. ::(Humorous) He still thinks about dog things. Just with more clarity. ::(Aggressive) Slaying his enemies, just like he's been bred to do. *'Fenris': Are you aware that this breed originated in Tevinter? *'Fenris': The magisters bred them. It's said the mabari defected during the Imperium's invasion of Ferelden. *'Fenris': Merely a tale, but I rather like the idea they found the barbarians more... palatable than the mages. *'Dog': (Happy bark!) *'Fenris': Exactly so. *'Fenris': Let's hope your hound doesn't take after his ancestors too strongly, hmm? '' During Offered and Lost *'Fenris': So, on the word of a drunk, we intend to accuse the grand cleric of funding zealots? *'Hawke': It's a careful chat about missing Qunari. *'Fenris': Freedom was interesting while it lasted. ACT III At the end of A Murder of Crows, only if Zevran Arainai was not romanced by the Warden, you've flirted with him, and Isabela is not in the party at the time *'Zevran': It is time for me to move on. Unless you'd... care to get to know each other better, Champion? Though the words are rather innocuous, his next sentence will lead to an offer of a sexual encounter with Zevran. However, if Hawke has an active romance with Fenris and he's present in party, he will cut in here: (Isabela must not be present) *'Fenris': That depends. How much do you wish to test that luck of yours? *'Zevran': Oh, I see. Fair enough, then! Fenris and Anders Outside The Hanged Man *'Fenris': I still don't get the name. Did they hang someone here? *'Anders': Someone is "hung", if they are drunk, I think. ACT I *'Anders': You ever going to stop harping on the mages here? *'Fenris': No. *'Anders': They aren't what you saw in Tevinter. *'Fenris': The moment they are free, mages will make themselves magisters. *'Anders': They're slaves! You should want to help them. *'Fenris': I don't. *'Anders': So, there must be mages in Tevinter that don't use blood magic. *'Fenris': Of course. There are slaves. The magisters do not hesitate to collar their own kind. *'Anders': But no magisters? *'Fenris': Why must you go on about this? No magister would turn down an advantage over his rivals. If he did, he'd be dead. *'Anders': You know, to use blood magic you must look a demon in the eye and accept his offer. *'Anders': I just figured some of them would say no. For aesthetic reasons, if nothing else. *'Fenris': Did I hear correctly? You are an... abomination? *'Anders': Why don't you shout? I don't think everyone heard you. *'Fenris': Do you see yourself as harmless, then? An abomination who would never harm anyone? *'Anders': Like ripping someone's heart out of his chest? *'Fenris': I did that at the behest of no demon. *'Anders': So we agree that it doesn't take a demon for someone to be a vicious killer? Good. *'Fenris': Why was your friend made Tranquil? Do you know? *'Anders': No, and it doesn't matter. Nobody deserves that. *'Fenris': I know some mages that deserve that. *'Anders': Really? Perhaps they should start making slaves Tranquil—then they wouldn't dream of escaping! Wouldn't that be wonderful? *'Fenris': Slaves do not attract demons that try to possess them. *'Anders': Which clearly justifies it? What a perfect solution! ACT II *'Fenris': Is there something you want, Anders? *'Anders': You really don't have the temperament for a slave. *'Fenris': Is that a compliment or an insult? *'Anders': I'm just wondering how your master didn't kill you. *'Fenris': How have the templars not killed you? *'Anders': I'm charming. *'Anders': Did you ever think about killing yourself? *'Fenris': I could ask you the same thing. *'Anders': I'm serious. To get out of slavery, to escape Danarius... don't tell me you never thought about it. *'Fenris': I did not. To kill oneself is a sin in the eyes of the Maker. *'Anders': You... believe that? *'Fenris': I try to. Some things must be worse than slavery. *'Anders': Some things are worse than death. *'Fenris': You should have lived in Tevinter. You'd be happier there. *'Anders': You're probably right. *'Fenris': There, your magic would be a mark of honor. Apprenticed to the right Magister, you would do well. *'Anders': Is there a down side? *'Fenris': Only if you're bothered by owning a few slaves and performing the occasional blood ritual. *'Anders': So they all do those things? *'Fenris': Just the ones who don't complain about how powerless and persecuted they are. If you complete Dissent *'Fenris': I seem to recall you saying something a while ago... *'Anders': Shut up. *'Fenris': "I can control it." Wasn't that what you said? *'Anders': So help me... ACT III *'Anders': Do you still support the Knight-Commander? *'Fenris': I don't care a fig for her. But she's the only one holding back the madness in this city. *'Anders': Holding back? She's howling at the bloody moon! *'Anders': Even her own people think she's lost it. *'Anders': What will it take for you to see that she's crazy? *'Fenris': Mages in glass houses shouldn't throw fireballs. *'Anders': By now, you must see what an injustice the templars are. *'Fenris': Must I? I see templars trying to control what they have good reason to fear. *'Anders': But they go too far. *'Fenris': Talk to Hawke about his/her mother. Ask him/her who went "too far." *'Anders': You can't hold all mages responsible for that! *'Fenris': It doesn't take all mages to cause this. Only the weak ones. *'Anders': Not all mages are weak. If Hawke is a mage: *'Fenris': True. Hawke, for instance, is not weak. Otherwise: *'Fenris': Bethany, for instance, was not weak. *'Anders': You specifically don't mention me. *'Fenris': That's also true. *'Anders': I'll prove to you that I'm not weak *'Fenris': Prove it to yourself. You're convincing no one else. (Also possible in Act II) If Hawke spent the night with Fenris, when romance is still active and/or before Hawke optionally romances someone else *'Anders': I can't imagine what Hawke sees in you. *'Fenris': It is done. Leave it be. *'Anders': Well, good. I always knew she/he had some sense. *'Fenris': Do not make light of this. Leaving was the hardest thing I've ever done. If Isabela is in the party *'Isabela': Oh, will you two get over yourselves? You're like two dogs around a bitch in heat. *'Fenris': We were talking about Hawke. Not you. If Isabela is in the party and you slept with her as well *'Isabela': Oh, will you two get over yourselves? I did her/him too. If Hawke spent the night with Fenris, but moved on to Anders *'Anders': You were an idiot to leave Hawke. *'Fenris': And you were fast enough to replace me. *'Anders': I love him/her. You have no idea what that means. *'Fenris': Do not bare your heart to me, mage, unless you would have me rip it out. If Hawke spent the night with Fenris, but Anders move in *'Fenris': You... are living with Hawke now? *'Anders': What of it? *'Fenris': Be good to him/her. Break his/her heart, and I will kill you. During Justice (quest), if active romance with Fenris, but never actually rejected Anders. The parts of Fenris's dialogue must have him present in party *'Anders': I know it isn't my place to criticize, but... *'Anders': Are you sure about Fenris? *'Anders': He seems less a man to me than a wild dog. If choice: Don't call him that. *'Hawke': You just don't know him. *'Anders': I know as much as I'm ever likely to. *'Fenris': That's right, mage. *'Anders': He has let one bad experience color his whole world. Surely you want someone more openminded? *'Fenris': A mage and a hypocrite. What company you keep. Fenris and Aveline ACT I *'Aveline': Are you safe, Fenris? *'Fenris': No. *'Aveline': You know, some guards give people the opportunity to lie if it will keep the peace. *'Fenris': You can see what I am. Lie to yourself if you must. *'Fenris': I understand you're named after a famous knight? *'Aveline': Everyone always brings up the name. *'Fenris': I've not heard of Ser Aveline—is she very famous? *'Aveline': Really? They don't tell of her glorious downfall in Tevinter? *'Fenris': Not to slaves. *'Aveline': Pardon me for saying so, but thank the Maker for that. *'Fenris': You do not like your name? *'Aveline': My name is a wish my father made. And I did want to be a knight, but... *'Fenris': I see. Still, it's a good name. A strong name. *'Aveline': What were you named after? *'Fenris': I don't know my real name. My master called me Fenris, his "little wolf." *'Aveline': Could you not call yourself something different now? *'Fenris': Couldn't you? *'Aveline': A fine point. Only if you complete The Way It Should Be *'Aveline': You are known, Fenris. *'Fenris': What? *'Aveline': I'm going through Jeven's neglected reports. Some involve you. And requests about you. *'Fenris': By whom? *'Aveline': I don't know. They're old, poorly kept. But you should be on your best behavior. *'Fenris': Thank you for getting rid of them. *'Aveline': I didn't. ACT II *'Aveline': All right, I'm just going to say it. Fenris, you need to present yourself better. *'Fenris': What are you talking about? *'Aveline': You're squatting in Hightown. I sympathize with your claims, but your neighbors have influence. *'Fenris': My claims? *'Aveline': To the estate. "Rightfully stolen" isn't exactly something I can forward to the Viscount. Be more discreet about... yourself. *'Fenris': I shall endeavor to exist with less offense. *'Aveline': Fenris, did you consider my offer for you to train the guard in Tevinter fighting techniques? I've heard nothing. *'Fenris': My abilities were inflicted, not taught. I will not pass that on. *'Aveline': Some good should come of them. *'Fenris': No. *'Fenris': It feels good to be captain of the guard, yes? *'Aveline': No, I will not change the patrols around your mansion again. There's already been too many questions. *'Fenris': You wound my pride with such accusations. *'Aveline': But you were going to ask. *'Fenris': Eventually. *'Aveline': (Laughs) I'll look at the roster and see what I can do. During A Bitter Pill, in the Abandoned Slaver Den, when the Blood Sacrifice is examined: *'Fenris': See for yourself. The legacy of the magisters. *'Aveline': Is this... allowed in Tevinter? *'Fenris': In a society where mages rule, they find many ways to justify their need for power. During The Long Road (Note: Fenris's dialogue contributions will be trumped by those of Isabela and Varric) In Aveline's office, part 3 *'Aveline': (Sighs) All right, I can fix this. I need... I need three goats and a sheaf of wheat. You'll take them to his mother. (To Hawke) Hawke raises a very perplexed eyebrow. *'Aveline': It's a dowry tradition. Maybe it will smooth the process. *'Fenris': A dowry? Then... this isn't about accusations. *'Aveline': No, it's not. *'Fenris': She's courting the man. With a fear reserved for dragons. Part of same conversation, when Hawke asks about Aveline's difficulty with expressing her affections. Must have active romance with Fenris and not currently involved with someone else. *'Aveline': What about you and Fenris? How do you deal with the danger of your lives? Fenris gazes silently at Hawke as she/he pauses and looks down, then raises her/his eyes slowly as she/he answers... . (If Fenris is currently in party, otherwise, no pause and Hawke uses slightly lighter tone) *'Hawke': Maybe we're not the best example. Ending part of same conversation, when Hawke decides to continue helping Aveline but asks her what she wants to do instead of providing a direct solution *'Aveline': I'm the captain. He's my guardsman. I can't get past that. *'Fenris': If the existing relationship prevents a new one, go somewhere you are equal. *'Aveline': What, just... go out somewhere? Like it's that easy? ...Which eventually leads to another scene in the Hanged Man, after Aveline's unsuccessful "date", as interjection between Hawke's lines: *'Fenris': Again, she deflects. *'Aveline': I will not risk... *'Fenris': You're squandering something you don't understand. *'Hawke': You can't ignore advice from such a stable source. (no sarcasm intended) At the end of the "patrol" along the Wounded Coast, when Hawke pushes for Aveline to come clean with Donnic *'Donnic': Would someone please tell me what's going on? *'Fenris': She wants you. It is pathetic... and admirable. *'Donnic': Captain? *'Aveline': (embarassed laugh) ACT III *'Fenris': I was speaking with Donnic the other day... *'Aveline': Since when do you talk with my husband? *'Fenris': He... comes to the mansion once a week? We play diamondback. *'Aveline': What? Why am I not invited to these games? *'Fenris': He says you get angry when you lose. *'Aveline': I do not! All right, perhaps I do. Still, that's no reason not to tell me. If Isabela is in the party *'Isabela': Perhaps he longed for less masculine companionship? *'Aveline': Shut up, whore. If Varric is in the party *'Varric': It is if he's a betting man. *'Fenris': I disavow any knowledge of gambling occurring in my house. Otherwise: *'Fenris': He's a good man, Aveline. I enjoy his visits. *'Aveline': Fine, fine. Have your "man time," then. *'Aveline': Do you feel like a citizen, Fenris? *'Fenris': Excuse me? *'Aveline': You've been in Kirkwall as long as I have. Does it feel like home? *'Fenris': I have no comparison, really. It feels like a free place. *'Aveline': Maybe that's enough. *'Fenris': We shall see. Alternately: *'Aveline': You've been in Kirkwall as long as I have. Does it feel like home? *'Fenris': It feels. That itself has been a surprise. *'Aveline': I think I know what you mean. *'Aveline': There's a war coming. Does it feel different, fighting by choice? *'Fenris': You were never ordered to kill? *'Aveline': I was a soldier, but I was willing. *'Fenris': I was willing, as well, but not by choice. (Laughs) If that makes any sense. *'Aveline': Does anything in this mess? *'Aveline': Thank you for that tip, Fenris. *'Fenris': You caught them, then? *'Aveline': Yes—a whole nest of slave runners working out of the Undercity. *'Fenris': I imagine you imprisoned them? *'Aveline': Sadly, they never made it to prison. *'Fenris': You always know how to make me smile, Aveline. Fenris and Bethany *'Fenris': You've been an apostate your whole life, then? *'Bethany': Like my father before me. What of it? *'Fenris': Didn't your family consider that dangerous? *'Bethany': There are mages who go their whole lives without ever falling prey to a demon. Many of them, in fact. *'Fenris': And if the templars came looking for you? That would not be danger enough? *'Bethany': Perhaps there shouldn't be any templars. *'Fenris': You know, you cannot wish the templars away. *'Bethany': I can try. *'Fenris': Is the Circle here truly so terrible an option? *'Bethany': Do you really have to ask that? *'Fenris': You would be kept safe from others as well as yourself, and they would be kept safe from you. *'Bethany': I... didn't ask for this. *'Fenris': Nobody asks for their fate. *'Bethany': Do you ever miss Tevinter? *'Fenris': I was a slave. *'Bethany': Still, it was your home, right? The only one you remember? *'Bethany': Does it ever feel strange not to be there? *'Fenris': Sometimes. That does not mean I would go back. *'Bethany': So, the magister put lyrium in your skin? *'Fenris': So I'm told. *'Bethany': Does it hurt? *'Fenris': You do not want to know the answer to that. Fenris and Carver *'Carver': So... this master of yours wants your markings back? Skin and all? *'Fenris': So his hunters told me. Unwillingly. *'Carver': So why not cover them up? Wouldn't that make you harder to find? *'Fenris': Let them come. I am not one to hide. *'Carver': Still, if it were me-- *'Fenris': It's not. *'Carver': So you've really never thought of hiding from those hunters? *'Fenris': To what end? *'Carver': So you could, I don't know, have a life? *'Fenris': What life do you have? There are no hunters after you at all. *'Carver': I have a life! *'Fenris': One that you complain about. We are not always free to do as we wish, as you should well know. *'Carver': I do have a life. *'Fenris': Then I stand corrected. *'Carver': You're very different from other elves. *'Fenris': Oh? You know them all? *'Carver': No. I just... you look different. There's no denying that. *'Fenris': It is what I am. And unlike the problems you claim to have, I really did have no choice. *'Carver': Do we know anyone who isn't brooding every hour of the day? *'Fenris': Like attracts like, it seems. *'Carver': You know, Fenris, I have a tattoo. *'Fenris': You have a what? *'Carver': A tattoo. A lot of us got them before Ostagar. It's a Mabari. For strength. *'Fenris': Does it curse you with the ability to reach into a man and tear out his insides? *'Carver': Uh. I can make it bark. *'Fenris': Please don't. (Next line depends on the third companion present) *'Anders': Yes, refrain. *'Aveline': Agreed. *'Isabela': Rather see it wag. *'Merrill': That's... ew. *'Varric': Seconded. *'Hawke': (Sighs) Fenris and Flemeth *'Fenris': A witch! (with Fenris in party when Hawke gives the amulet to the Dalish) *'Aveline': Calm yourself, we know this one. (if in party) *'Fenris': You are no simple witch. (when Hawke asks for his opinion) *'Flemeth': Figured that out yourself, did you? *'Fenris': I have seen powerful mages, spirits, and abominations. But you are none of those things. What are you? *'Flemeth': Such a curious lad. The chains are broken, but are you truly free? *'Fenris': You see a great deal. Fenris and Isabela ACT I *'Isabela': So what's with that magical fisting thing you do? *'Fenris': I'm... sorry? *'Isabela': You know, when you stick your hand into people. *'Fenris': Oh. That. Yes. It's a... talent. *'Isabela': You could make so much coin with that. *'Isabela': This one time, I was sailing to Llomerryn, and there was a fight between two of my men. *'Isabela': It was over a dice game, or the last piece of toast, or something. Sailors—they’re touchy about their toast. *'Fenris': Is this going anywhere? *'Isabela': It will if you let me finish. *'Isabela': So, there’s a knife fight, and Jim ends up with a broken-off blade stuck in his shoulder. *'Isabela': It’s buried deep in there, and we’re out at sea, at least a week from the nearest port. *'Isabela': If you were there, you could’ve reached in and plucked that blade right from his flesh. *'Fenris': That’s your whole point? *'Isabela': Pretty much. *'Isabela': I enjoy a man with markings like that. *'Fenris': You've enjoyed many, I suspect. *'Isabela': Where I come from, they're called "tattoos." Sailors get them all the time. *'Fenris': Not made of lyrium, I'd imagine. *'Isabela': Not a one. And the pictures are different—usually breasts. *'Fenris': I suppose a pair of lyrium breasts tattooed onto my chest would make things better. *'Isabela': That's me. I'm a helper. *'Fenris': So this relic you mentioned losing... *'Isabela': You have pretty eyes. *'Fenris': I... have pretty eyes. *'Isabela': You elves have such pretty eyes, even the men. It makes me want to pluck them out and wear them as a necklace. *'Fenris': I wouldn't suggest trying. *'Isabela': Oh, I would never try. Not without reason, of course. *'Fenris': Forget I said anything. *'Fenris': So you freed a group of slaves? *'Isabela': Would-be slaves. They weren't slaves yet. *'Fenris': Still, you did the right thing. Many would turn a blind eye. *'Isabela': Don't read too much into it, all right? It just seemed a good idea at the time. While speaking to Jethann in The Blooming Rose during the quest The First Sacrifice *'Isabela': Ooh, I like him. He reminds me of someone. *'Fenris': Can't imagine who. ACT II *'Fenris': So I hear you think mages should be free. *'Isabela': Everyone should be free. Not just mages. *'Fenris': Not everyone's dangerous. *'Isabela': It's not about who's dangerous. It's about having choices made for you. *'Isabela': Don't you wish you had the choice not to have lyrium stuck under your skin? *'Fenris': I do. *'Isabela': (Sighs) This is silly. I don't want to argue. *'Fenris': Do you want to guess what color my underclothes are again? *'Isabela': Oh, yes, that's much more fun. *'Fenris': You keep staring at me. Is it my eyes again? *'Isabela': You're very lanky, for an elf. I like lanky. *'Fenris': From what I gather, you like a lot of things. *'Isabela': Nonsense. But when I see something I like, I go after it. If Hawke is romancing Fenris *'Fenris': I suggest keeping your distance. *'Isabela': Now you're just making it challenging. Otherwise *'Fenris': Do you intend to go after me, then? *'Isabela': Will you take off all that spiky armor you're wearing? *'Fenris': It's been known to happen. *'Isabela': Then forget it. *'Isabela': So what duties did you have? As a slave, I mean? *'Fenris': Not this again. *'Isabela': I heard that Tevinter slaves are kept oiled so they glisten. Did your master oil you up? Did you glisten for him? *'Fenris': I was his bodyguard. *'Isabela': Always close at hand. Always within reach. Glistening. *'Fenris': You have an entire story written in your head already, don't you? *'Isabela': Mmm. In front of The Hanged Man: *'Fenris': I still don't get the name. Did they hang someone here? *'Isabela': It means being drunk. If Varric is in the party *'Varric': Actually they used to hang men there. By their feet. *'Fenris': Well, good thing they were drunk then. ACT III *'Isabela': You seem especially broody today. *'Fenris': Does it bother you? Should I stop? *'Isabela': No, don't stop. But could you add some smoldering to the routine? Just for me? *'Fenris': Smolder? *'Isabela': Oh, and while you're at it, perhaps some cold insolence. *'Fenris': You want me to smolder and be cold at the same time? Those don't go together... *'Isabela': Shush. Don't distract me with your logic. *'Fenris': So you engaged a Qunari dreadnaught in battle. *'Isabela': They engaged me in battle. I was just trying to get away. *'Isabela': Sailing into the storm was a gamble. Took care of the dreadnaught, but it did us in too. Can't win them all. *'Fenris': Where I come from, we would call that insanity. *'Isabela': Nothing ventured, nothing gained. *'Fenris': I still can't believe Hawke saved you. *'Isabela': You've been saying that for years. Would you have turned me over to the Qunari? *'Fenris': No, but I know what they do to their prisoners. *'Isabela': Execute them horribly, I imagine. *'Fenris': The Qunari waste nothing. They would reeducate you into a loyal follower of the Qun. *'Isabela': Pfft. Could I refuse? *'Fenris': There's always qamek, which turns you into a mindless laborer. Like I said, they waste nothing. *'Isabela': Oh. *'Fenris': If you wish to thank Hawke, he's/she's standing right there. If neither is in a romance with Hawke: *'Isabela': That night...I can't stop thinking about it. *'Fenris': Well, then I'll see you later. *'Isabela': That was direct. *'Fenris': I thought I'd get straight to the point. Were you expecting flowers or something? *'Isabela': Don't be absurd. *'Fenris': Then I'll see you tonight. Fenris and Merrill ACT I *'Merrill': You've probably never met a Dalish before, have you? *'Fenris': I wouldn't know. *'Merrill': I'm sure you'd be able to tell. Dalish aren't much like the elves in the cities. *'Fenris': The smug sense of superiority does give you away. *'Merrill': Certainly your people have stories about the Dalish. No? *'Fenris': My people? *'Merrill': The elves in Tevinter. They must have heard of us. *'Fenris': They've heard. They just don't care. *'Merrill': But if they ran away, the Dalish would help them. *'Fenris': You might as well say, "If they flew into the sky, they could live in the clouds." *'Merrill': What would they eat in the clouds? There's nothing there but fluff and the occasional bird. *'Fenris': This is why nobody takes the Dalish seriously. After you bring Fenris to the Gallows for the first time *'Fenris': Why are you watching me like that? *'Merrill': You have vallaslin. The same markings that the Dalish have. *'Fenris': Yours are not made of lyrium. *'Merrill': No, they're made of blood. Our blood. That's what vallaslin means: blood writing. It's a mark of adulthood. *'Fenris': Mine were carved into my flesh against my will, in a ritual I remember only for the agony it caused me. *'Merrill': I'm... so sorry. *'Fenris': I don't want your pity. *'Merrill': Are you talking to me? *'Fenris': You said you were sorry about the ritual I endured. Keep your sorrow. *'Merrill': I only meant— *'Fenris': You have all the freedom none of our kind enjoy, and you throw it away. On what? *'Merrill': Our people need to reclaim their heritage. *'Fenris': A heritage of defeat? To what end? *'Merrill': Would you truly turn your back on your own history? There's so much we don't know... *'Fenris': It's not my history. It's simply history. *'Fenris'*: Tampering around in mud all day, how do the dalish do it? *'Merril'*: Do you like the crowded cities better? *'Fenris'*: It's a smell I'm more familiar with, yes. ACT II *'Merrill': You never come to the alienage, Fenris. *'Fenris': I don't live in the alienage. *'Merrill': Don't you care about the plight of our people? Not even a little bit? *'Fenris': I don't need to visit the alienage to know what they suffer. I know it better than you. *'Merrill': I've lived there for years! I see it firsthand! *'Fenris': And I lived it. *'Merrill': Did you step on something sharp, Fenris? *'Fenris': No. *'Merrill': Slam your fingers in a door? *'Fenris': No. *'Merrill': Smack your head on a low beam? *'Fenris': Is there a point to this line of questioning? *'Merrill': Just wondering why you're so cross all the time. If Varric is in the party: *'Varric': I think he jabs himself with those spikes, personally. *'Fenris': Perhaps it's the inane prodding. During A Bitter Pill, in the Abandoned Slaver Den, when the Blood Sacrifice is examined: *'Fenris': See for yourself. The legacy of the magisters. *'Merrill': They sacrifice the unwilling? *'Fenris': Is that so hard to believe? You are only a step away from it yourself. *'Merrill': That's not true. *'Fenris': Believe what you like. In my experience, mages always find a way to justify their need for power. After you complete A Bitter Pill *'Fenris': Avert your eyes, witch. *'Merrill': You said I was dwelling on "useless" history, but what are you doing? *'Merrill': The past is important, to you and to all of us. We must know it to move forward. *'Fenris': Yet I have made no deal with a demon to learn of my past. *'Fenris': You had a life. You had a family. And you abandoned them to chase after ghosts. *'Fenris': We are nothing alike. Don't even begin to think that we are. If you complete Mirror Image *'Fenris': You are more naive than I thought. *'Merrill': What have I done to you now? *'Fenris': To me? Nothing. Not yet. *'Fenris': To yourself—you can't even begin to imagine the number of mages that have walked down the path you're now on. *'Merrill': My clan didn't believe in me. If you don't believe in me either, I won't mind. ACT III *'Merrill': Poor Anders. *'Fenris': You pity him? He's dangerous to himself and everyone around him. *'Merrill': I think he's broken the thing he wanted to save. *'Fenris': You pity him because he's you. *'Merrill': Breaking the things you love most isn't restricted to mages, Fenris. *'Fenris': Sadly true. *'Merrill': Your master must have been a terrible man, to make you hate mages so. If Alone has been completed *'Fenris': He was, now he's dead. Otherwise *'Fenris': He is a terrible man. He's not dead. *'Merrill': We're not all like him. *'Fenris': How often I hear that, and yet, how often I find it's not true. *'Merrill': The Keepers are different. They exist to preserve the old ways, and to protect our people. *'Fenris': And none of them would ever fall prey to a demon. Or perform blood magic. *'Merrill': It's impossible to talk to you. If Hawke is romancing Fenris *'Merrill': (Giggles) *'Fenris': What? Why are you looking at me like that? *'Merrill': You're in love! *'Fenris': I am not. *'Merrill': You keep looking at Hawke with sad puppy eyes every time his back is turned. (male Hawke) *'Merrill': Everytime she looks away, you stare at Hawke with those sad puppy eyes. (female Hawke) *'Fenris': There are no puppy eyes. *'Merrill': It's all right, you know. Even you can be happy once in a while. It won't kill you. But your face might crack if you smile, so be careful. If Alone & Questioning Beliefs has been completed *'Merrill': Do you regret it? What happened with your sister, I mean. *'Fenris': No. If Fenris killed Varania *'Merrill': You don't feel bad about killing her? Not even a little? *'Fenris': It was necessary. Otherwise *'Merrill': You don't wish... that maybe you hadn't found her again? *'Fenris': Whatever I wish, it is already done. *'Merrill': You're lucky, then. There are so many things I wish I could undo. If A New Path has been completed *'Fenris': This... Keeper of yours, she was a friend? *'Merrill': She was like a mother to me. To all of us. *'Fenris': Then I'm sorry. *'Merrill': No you're not. She's just one more mage to you. Why would you be sorry she's dead? *'Fenris': I'm not sorry she's dead. I'm only sorry she died for you. *'Merrill': What? *'Fenris': Let's hope the sacrifice of someone who cared for you that much isn't wasted. Fenris and Sebastian ACT II *'Sebastian': Are you an Andrastian, Fenris? *'Fenris': If I say no, will you attempt to convert me? *'Sebastian': Many elves believe in the Maker. I ask only because I wonder if your experiences... soured your faith. *'Fenris': My faith was never strong. It's difficult for a slave to have faith in someone who abandoned them. *'Sebastian': The Maker didn't enslave you, Fenris. *'Fenris': He didn't help me much, either. *'Sebastian': And yet you stand here, free. Perhaps He helped you more than you think. *'Sebastian': Were you ever dedicated in the faith of the chantry? *'Fenris': I have no memory of my childhood. *'Fenris': Danarius had no desire to teach his slaves anything that made them think they're worthy beings. *'Sebastian': I'm sorry. I can't imagine how difficult your life has been. *'Fenris': No, you can’t. *'Sebastian': Whether you were taught it or not, the Maker has room at His side for every soul. Even yours. *'Fenris': The Maker didn’t free me. *'Sebastian': I see you’ve been thinking about what I said. *'Fenris': I freed myself. If the Maker did anything, He watched. Why should I thank Him for that? *'Sebastian': Is it so hard to believe the Maker cares for you? Maybe He gave you the chance to escape. *'Fenris': It doesn’t feel like the Maker cares for me... or anyone. *'Sebastian': We all make our own choices, to do good as well as evil. That is our doing, not the Maker’s. *'Fenris': Perhaps. It’s... been a long time since I gave it any thought. *'Sebastian': It’s not too late to start. *'Sebastian': You know, when I return to Starkhaven you're welcome to come with me. *'Fenris': And do what, exactly? *'Sebastian': You're a fine warrior. If you could train men to fight like you do, we'd be unstoppable. *'Fenris': I'm no leader, and I doubt humans would want me training them. *'Sebastian': Then why not train elves? I bet there's plenty who would admire all you've accomplished. *'Fenris': I... haven't accomplished anything. *'Sebastian': No? You are your own man, living as you see fit—you give yourself too little credit. *'Fenris': You are being kind. *'Sebastian': Not at all. Think about it. Once you complete Repentance: *'Sebastian': You know, Fenris, as a brother in the Chantry, I'm allowed to hear confessions. *'Fenris': Why would you tell me this? *'Sebastian': I know Danarius made you do things. I thought you might be more comfortable talking to a friend. *'Sebastian': You should know, a murder committed under duress is a sin on the one who ordered it, not the one whose hands carried out the deed. *'Fenris': Have I not spoken enough of my past? Does everyone in Kirkwall wish to hear every sordid detail? If Isabela is in the party: *'Isabela': I know I do. *'Sebastian': Sometimes, it's painful to speak. But it's the only way the wound can be lanced. ACT III *'Sebastian': I saw you at the Chantry last week, Fenris, but I haven't seen you back since. *'Fenris': I was only delivering something: you needn't concern yourself. *'Sebastian': But you were praying. Or was that part of the delivery? *'Fenris': I was... trying to blend in. *'Sebastian': (Laughs) Oh, yes! You wouldn't want to ruin your reputation. *'Fenris': Don't you have a city to re-conquer? *'Fenris': Terrible things do happen, Sebastian. *'Sebastian': But what we see is only a piece of the puzzle. Only the Maker can see the greater picture. *'Fenris': The guilty prosper. Innocents die. *'Sebastian': And then they are brought to the side of the Maker. Their suffering ends. There is always a greater purpose. *'Fenris': Danarius once killed a little boy to fuel blood magic that let him impress his fellow Senators at a party. What was the purpose there? *'Sebastian': Perhaps it was witnessing that which will give you the strength to prevent it ever happening again. *'Sebastian': It's our duty to tell the templars. *'Fenris': Then why haven't you done it? *'Sebastian': I guess I was hoping they'd come to it on their own. *'Fenris': And then you wouldn't have to betray Hawke's friends, right? *'Sebastian': That's not reason enough to allow a maleficar to walk free. If Anders is in the party: *'Anders': You think the templars don't know I'm here? They just haven't caught me yet. *'Sebastian': Which of us should do it? Shall we draw lots? *'Fenris': Uh-uh. You want to turn them in, you work it out with Hawke. If Faith has been completed *'Fenris': So that's it? You're not returning to Starkhaven now? *'Sebastian': There are greater things that need to be done, Fenris. *'Fenris': And what about avenging your family? Does that not need to be done? *'Sebastian': What has my vengeance accomplished except to spill more blood? *'Sebastian': No, I must put my faith in the Maker. He will set my path before me. *'Fenris': I can't decide if it is certainty you have, or blindness. *'Sebastian': (Chuckles) At least you can't decide. Fenris and Varric ACT I *'Fenris': I thought all dwarves had beards. Where's yours? *'Varric': I misplaced it, along with my sense of dwarven pride and my gold-plated noble caste pin. *'Fenris': I thought maybe it fell onto your chest. *'Varric': Oh-ho! The broody elf tells a joke! *'Fenris': I don't brood. *'Varric': Friend, if your brooding were any more impressive, women would swoon as you passed. They'd have broody babies in your honor. *'Fenris': You're a very odd dwarf. *'Varric': And you thought I was joking about the pin. *'Varric': So, elf. That thing you do with your hand... *'Fenris': I can already tell this isn't going anywhere pleasant. *'Varric': I bet that makes pickpocketing easier. *'Fenris': I'll try it some time and find out. *'Varric': So where's your beard, elf? *'Fenris': Elves don't grow beards. *'Varric': Huh. I thought maybe you'd shaved it off in a fit of broody pique. *'Fenris': So you're a funny dwarf. *'Varric': Is brooding a sport in Tevinter? Do they hold competitions? Hand out trophies for the best scowls? *'Fenris': I'm not "brooding." *'Varric': Moping, then. You seem like you're a champion at it. *'Fenris': I'm perfectly content at the moment. *'Varric': Oh, so that's you smiling? Glad you clarified that. I'd never have known. ACT II *'Varric': You know, if you need advice on how to lay low I can give you some. *'Fenris': Being short would make for an excellent start, I suspect. *'Varric': Keep that up, serah, and you can keep on hiding like a rank amateur. *'Fenris': What would you suggest, Varric? Cower in the shadows like a rat? *'Varric': You could try wearing something that didn’t scream: "I hate you all! I was a slave!" *'Fenris': The markings would still show. *'Varric': Really? Through anything? That’s... kind of cool. *'Varric': You really ought to take that offer, elf. It would keep the Coterie off your back pretty much permanently. *'Fenris': I don’t need employment. *'Varric': But it wouldn’t kill you to make some friends in this city. Three years, and you’re practically a ghost. *'Fenris': I prefer it that way. *'Varric': Healthy attitude there. Forget I said anything. *'Varric': So what do you do in that gigantic house all day? *'Fenris': Dance, of course. *'Varric': Really? *'Fenris': I run from room to room, choreographing routines. *'Varric': You're actually joking. Alert the Chantry! They need to put this on the calendar! *'Fenris': And you thought I was always serious. If you complete Family Matter *'Fenris': So you found your brother. *'Varric': I did! Wasn't expecting that. *'Fenris': I assume there was a time when you and he were friends? *'Varric': With Bartrand? No, just brothers. Occasionally he wasn't insufferable. *'Fenris': And yet you remained at his side. *'Varric': Too bad he didn't do the same. In front of The Hanged Man: *'Fenris': I still don't get the name. Did they hang someone here? If Isabela is in the party *'Isabela': It means being drunk. *'Varric': Actually they used to hang men there. By their feet. *'Fenris': Well, good thing they were drunk then. ACT III *'Fenris': So who is "Bianca"? *'Varric': My crossbow. Say hello, Bianca. *'Fenris': But why Bianca? You must have named her after someone. *'Varric': Nope. Mirabelle was taken. *'Fenris': The way you fondle your weapon is disturbing. *'Varric': Hey! I'm a perfect gentleman. In public. *'Fenris': I notice you hardly ever comment on mages and templars and such. *'Varric': It's a lot of humans in skirts. I get them mixed up. *'Fenris': I highly doubt that. The subject comes up all the time. *'Varric': Tell me about it. *'Fenris': And no opinion? One way or the other? *'Varric': Opinions are like testicles. You kick them hard enough, doesn't matter how many you got. *'Fenris': That's... something. *'Varric': You know you still owe me five sovereigns, elf. *'Fenris': I'm good for it. If Isabela did not leave the party *'Varric': So, you think you can win the coin from Isabela? Good luck with that. Otherwise *'Varric': Meaning you'll borrow it from Hawke, probably. *'Varric': Coming to the Hanged Man for Wicked Grace later? *'Fenris': Never miss it. If Hawke romanced Fenris *'Varric': So...you and Hawke? *'Fenris': What about us? If Hawke is female *'Varric': Want to make sure I get all the details right when I tell the story. Did you sweep her off her feet or was it the other way around? If Hawke is male *'Varric': Want to make sure I get all the details right when I tell thia story. Did he sweep you off your feet? I'm assuming he did the sweeping. He's taller than you. Awkward, otherwise. *'Fenris': I'm not telling you anything but this: There was no actual sweeping involved. *'Varric': Every little bit helps, elf. Comments *Outside the Hawke Estate (Amell Estate): You should really post some guards outside your estate, considering all the trouble you get into. *In Lowtown: The true character of any city is found among its poor. *In The Bone Pit: This ground is cursed. Only wretched or ignorant souls would linger here. *In The Bone Pit when approaching the Bone Pit Mines: There's a foul wind coming from that cavern. I smell death. *During Prime Suspect, on entering the DuPuis mansion and being attacked by a horde of shades: (with grim wryness) Looks like we're in the right place. These comments are triggered when you click on Fenris, but location dependent Inside the Hanged Man *'Fenris': Sour ale, vomit, and the smell of desperation. *'Hawke': It's early, yet. *'Fenris': Excellent point. But if other party members present *'Anders': And this is one of the better taverns around here. *'Fenris': They let you in. It can't be that much better. OR *'Varric': And that's just on the good menu. *'Fenris': And you keep a room here? *'Varric': Not all of us can squat in the lap of luxury. Not without tipping anyway. OR *'Isabela': I live here, you know. *'Fenris': Then I stand corrected. OR *'Merrill': Do you like anything? *'Fenris': I like quiet. Dialogue Trees Category:Dragon Age II dialogues